godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Fake Godzilla
Fake Godzilla (偽ゴジラ, Nise Gojira) is the name given to the disguise used by Mechagodzilla 1 when the robot first arrived on Earth. History Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla Rising from a hurled volcanic rock, Godzilla, it seemed, had once again returned to his malevolent ways. Waging a campaign of destruction against humanity, this fake Godzilla leveled anything that stood in its path. Not even Anguirus could stop its power, resulting in him losing the battle. The quadruped reptile, though, being able to see through the hidden MechaGodzilla's disguise was powerless to halt its wrath. Receiving a grisly broken jaw, the kaiju was forced to flee, leaving the fake Godzilla to once again push deeper into Japan's mainland. By nightfall the machine had arrived at a refinery. Using its golden hued flamethrower breath, the demon set the area aflame. Unfortunately for it, though, the real Godzilla had sensed its presence and came forth to battle. Fighting with fierce determination, the real Godzilla tore and blasted away chunks of the doppelganger's rubber skin. He was perplexed by the unusual affect his attacks had against the foe, but his questions were soon to be answered. The Black Hole aliens, which had constructed this hellish instrument of terror, burned away the disguise and revealed to Godzilla and the world the true Mechagodzilla. Godzilla Island Fake Godzilla appeared in Godzilla Island episodes 16-20. Fake Godzilla is being controlled by Zaguresu and went on a rampage across Japan. Believed to be the real Godzilla, he was put in a cave in handcuffs. The cave was blocked by metal bars, almost like he was in jail. Unfortunately, Megalon and Battra flew to Godzilla Island and attacked. They were eventually driven off by Rodan, Mothra, MechaGodzilla and Moguera after a quick fight, but this distraction allowed Fake Godzilla to escape. He rampaged through Japan again. Still thinking he was the real Godzilla, the G-Guard Commander warned that if Fake Godzilla didn't stop, he would have to be destroyed. Torema flew to Japan and pleaded for Fake Godzilla to stop, but was shot down. However, the ship was grabbed. The real Godzilla had come. He blasted Fake Godzilla, burning off some of the rubber skin and revealing metal inside, proving he was a fake. Godzilla fought and easily destroyed the copy-cat. Zaguresu then revealed she had tried to frame Godzilla. It is likely this Cybot was not the Showa MechaGodzilla given how easy Godzilla destroyed him. Video Game Appearances *Super Godzilla *Godzilla (Arcade) Super Godzilla The fake Godzilla appears in the U.S version of the SNES videogame Super Godzilla as it's weakest enemy, it only needs one hit to be defeated. However, it becomes Mechagodzilla 1, the true boss of the stage. Gallery Fake_Godzilla.jpg Episode3 G20.jpg|The fake Godzilla is destroyed. Episode3 G19.jpg|The fake Godzilla is hit and explodes Episode3 G17.jpg|The fake Godzilla fires its ray. Episode3 G14.jpg|The Fake Godzilla is revealed as a Cybot. Episode3 G13.jpg|The fake Godzilla is hit. Gsix42.jpg|A figure of Fake Godzilla by Bandai Japan Poll Do you like Fake Godzilla? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Villain Monsters Category:Monsters Category:MechaGodzilla